3 costumes,3 guys, 1 Sexy Halloween eye candy
by itsallguchicauseyolo
Summary: The boys are going to 3 halloween parties and they're all excited but when Kendall shows up to the parties in irresistably sexy costumes the boys will do anything just to fuck him. (story better than the summary)


**Hey you guys! First off I want to say thank you for all the people who reviewed and told me they liked _The Broken Arm_** **(again it was Stephanie's idea I just wrote it) I really appreciated the negative comments like "you should check your spelling" and " try not to write random things in the story" because that helped and thank you so much for not being so negative and understanding that was my first fanfic ever. I will try my hardest to make fewer mistakes and I promise I will only write random things in the begging or the end. Secondly I thinking of choosing a different way of writing my stories. I want to write my stories as a script just without the stage left and yada yada. I'll try it for this story and if you like it review if you don't review. **

**As usual If you don't like Gay things WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU STILL READING THIS! I MEAN SERIOUSLY WHY READ SOMETHING THAT YOU DON'T LIKE! LAST TIME I CHECKED WE ALL HAD FREE WILL AND HAVE THE ABILITY TO HIT THE EXIT BUTTON SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS FOR WHATEVER REASON PRESS THE FUCKING BACK BUTTON OR SOMETHING NOW! okay now that I've got that out-of-the-way here comes Chapter 1**

* * *

Chapter Uno

(Kendall and James are in 2J while Carlos goes down stairs to get Kendall a smoothie Mean while Logan is upstairs studying for something)

Kendall: Ahhhhhhhhhh!

James: why the hell!

Kendall: Don't you dare 'why the hell' me! (does head rotation and waves his finger in a squiggly line)

James: I will 'why the hell' you if I wanna 'why the hell' you

Kendall: Dick head!

James: Bitch!

Kendall: LOVE YOU!

James: LOVE YOU TOO!

Kendall: I know what's not to love?

James: Any way can I know why you put my ears through hell like a minute ago?

Kendall: Gustavo is letting us use his mansion to through a Halloween party on Halloween night!

James: that's great but we have to go to two other parties as well.

Kendall: yeah but that's on the 29th and the 30th smartass.

James: oh yeah

Kendall: yeah...so do you know what three costumes you're gonna wear?

James: three?

Kendall: Yeah three... Wait you didn't actually think I would let you guys wear the same costume for three parties did you?

James: whaaaaaaaaaaaaat _pssh_ nooooooooo

Kendall:(gasps) you did! I can't believe you.

James: How would you know I'm lying!

Kendall: When you ly you exaggerate your word endings or whatever the fuck you call it.

James: Fuck you

Kendall: ...Nah I'm good but I think I think I saw some hookers who would be happy to help you.

James: yeah yeah

(Carlos walks in and hands Kendall a smoothie that he had asked for)

Carlos: Here's your smoothie Kenny (hands Kendall the smoothie)

Kendall: thank you Litos

James: What the hell.. why didn't you get me one?

(Kendall takes a big gulp of his cranberry smoothie)

Kendall: mmmmhhmmppphhhnnmm

James: what?

(put his smoothie down and swallows)

Kendall: I said cause he probably didn't know you wanted one and what did I tell you about saying What the hell?!

James: You said I couldn't say why the hell to you didn't say anything about other people or things

Kendall: I shouldn't have to . Don't say what the hell, why the hell, where the hell, who the hell, when the hell, or how the hell!

James: *cough* bullshit *cough*

(Kendall gives him a death stare and Carlos is just down right laughing)

Carlos: Get a room!

Kendall & James: gross! hey! okay fine you not that bad! stop copying me!

(they argue for a while til they get tired and decide to take a nap,shower,and then Kendall goes online shopping for Halloween costumes)

* * *

** here are some questions I would like you guys to answer you don't have to but it will help me in writing the next chapter.**

**1. what costume should Kendall go as for the first party?**

** pairing for the first party cause he can't fuck himself...or can he**

**3. DO you like the story? the faster and more you review the sooner I post.**

**4. who knows the answer to this question? What's hard and dry on the outside when it goes in and soft and wet when it comes out? I KNOW. At first I thought of it in a pervy way but when my friend told me the answer I couldn't help but laugh. Hehe I have such a perverted mind.**

**K well bye (p.s the next chapter will be longer and will contain sex. YEAH!)**

**"It's the only life you got so you gotta live it big time."**

** -Big Time Rush**

**MAY THE RUSHERS OF THIS GALAXY BE WITH YOU!**

**luv R.E.D**


End file.
